Hidden Shadows
by hazeltopaz
Summary: A collection of horror stories involving the characters of all five games. Follow the shadows of those feared, cases in full detail, and so many more.
1. Angii

**Recently, I have just been drawn into this game called Trauma Center, and what you basically is perform surgery, and to tell you the truth, some of these diesases are a bit bizzare. Anywho, there is this image I found of one of the characters from...um... the second/third game named Angie. She is in front of a strechter, crouched down, crying, and what is behind her is a shadow that I believe is her (the Wii character design, anyway.) One comment mentioned that this image might be the ONLY Trauma Center creepypasta there is... well, top this: I'm gonna make a collection of Trauma Center creepypastas, starting off with the image. While the story's told in the description, I'm gonna add some more detail to the main story. After Angie, who's next: Derek? Mary? CR-S01? Who knows?**

**Don't worry if I'm not gonna continue this. I will. Thing is, I haven't seen much of the characters, so I'm gonna do research on everyone and see who will be best suited. I still have The Ender's Curse to finish, plus Nights of Fear, which I might have an interactive moment added here and there. Let's get things started!**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED ABOVE!**

"Let's get started." Derek says, feeling confident in himself and in Angie. Just a regular day at Hope Hospital, dispite the thunderclouds forming over Angeles Bay. It's been pouring rain for the whole day, and there wasn't any sign of it lighting up. It didn't stop the doctors or nurses from doing their duties in the hospital. It's been a while since GUILT has been removed and out of everyone's lives, but the study of this diesase still continues, due to Adam's body still in existence. Many new nurses and doctors are taken under wing by Derek and Angie, learning all they can from one of the best. Some have been sent to Naomi, who is a survivor of Twisted Rosalia. Everyday seems to be the same thing over and over again, but for one night, things changed for Angie.

During one of her late night shifts, everyone had already gone home, and she told Derek she'll lock up when done inside. Trusting her like always, he leaves her alone in Hope Hospital. Once finishing in an operation room, she notices a shadow that has cold, dead-like eyes staring at her. Thinking her mind is playing games, she rubs her eyes to see if the apparition has disappeared. However, it hasn't left the room, and it caused fear in her heart. Frightened, she hurries outside, hoping to not see the spirit follow her.

However, that night was the start of HER visits, and even on occasions when Angie is alone, SHE will follow the nurse around. Angie's panic makes everyone worried, and has made patients worried as well. Derek, who is worried for her, suggests to stay with her, thinking that her fears come from having too many nightshifts. After taking a few of Angie's shifts, Derek mentioned he didn't see anything, but Angie was still determined that what she saw was true.

The next evening, Derek stop taking over Angie's shifts, and she began to take back her nights again. This was however... short lived. She was going to leave and for some reason, she didn't have her key, and the door was locked on the other side of her room. As Angie tried to force open the door, SHE appears once again. Fear takes over Angie's heart once again as she starts pounding the door, crying and begging for help.

The next day, when everyone is starting to begin their morning, Derek finds Angie hiding inside of a supply closet. Fortuntnaly, she was alive, but didn't respond to any Derek's attempts for her to notice him. In need to see if there was any intruders, Derek viewed the security cameras, but never saw anything that could've harmed Angie. For now, not many know what has startled Angie that night, but only she knows...


	2. Kered

**Last time, Angie ends up panicking over what seems to be a ghost, but no one else- not even Derek- have seen it, and there was no evidence to prove its existence. Now, I might continue the series, taking the next step to Derek Stiles. What will he see in his fleeting moments while on his shift? Read and find out! **

It's already passed a week from whatever Angie saw that night ago. She refuses to come back to work, and that she would also have a replacement take her place. Derek was aware that whatever she saw cannot be good. As he was looking again in the security footage, there was still no footage of that image that Angie described. That shadow mirage of herself was still not seen in any video footage, and that it was rather impossible. He believed that Angie was just scared of her own shadow, which is the only thing that was logical in this situtation, but of course, who can be scared of their own shadow?

It's like a reflection of themselves, which can also said reveal their inner selves, like their fears, memories never to be forgotten, times of regret. Everyone has different experiences, but for one that's a doctor that happens to go under the knife, that's quite unique. That was Derek's case, when he had two types of GUILT in him: Kyriaki and Paraskevi. There were so many risks that could happen. The Paraskevi can enter the doctor's heart and stop his life, the lacerations the Kyriaki create causes his vitals to drop into a dangerous state, and the openings give the arrow-like GUILT easy access to death. It was thanks to Naomi and Angie's teamwork that got him back on Life's side.

As Derek was planning to have lunch, he hears faint mourning in an operation room. As he looks inside though a window, he sees someone inside... that almost looks like him! The uniform was black with red accents (could be only coloring or...something else...), dark bloodred eyes, very dark brown/red hair, and all across his face were scratches or surtures. Derek's heart starts to race rapidly as he loses all feeling in his legs; he couldn't move as the deformed Derek starts looking around the room. At last, the fake doctor finds whatever he was looking for as he starts to inject something into the patient's IV. In an instant, the moniter stops the usual beeping... the patient died in that moment. Suddenly, Derek's legs are moving once again, but this time, he wasn't moving. Kered montioned his hand, moving his fingers like if Derek was his possessed servent. Derek knew that he couldn't be caught redhanded, but his legs won't let him move of his will, and that they were being controlled by Kered. Once inside the room, Kered stops moving his fingers and vanishes into thin air, having Derek gasping. Just what did he see? Was in an illusion, or was it something else?

"DEREK?!" Angie walks into the operation room, seeing Derek holding the syringe in his hand. In shock, he tries to find the right words to say, but Angie wasn't willing to hear him out. "And here I trusted you... Naomi and I should've let the GUILT kill you instead."

All of the other doctors and nurses come looking at the scene, seeing what has happened. Derek, who was one of the best surgeons at Hope Hospital, was now being looked down on in shame.

However, he knew he was falsely accused, for that his dark self injected the poison, not him.

_Two weeks later... _

"Derek hasen't shown up for work in a long time... How long will he absent?" Victor asks. Hope Hospital has now gotten a ton of attention, not to mention the family of the deceased patient, Derek's false behavior, and the fact that during the past few weeks, Derek has been acting quite strange lately. He's been talking nonsense and muttering things that only he means. One thing that he keeps mentioning is the death of his cat when he was younger.

"I have no idea. Mary, can you cover for me so I can visit Derek?" Angie asks the other nurse, hoping she'll say yes.

"Of course. I mean, we all just went a little bit too far, and it was a bad mistake. Maybe he'll forgive us."

About noon, Angie leaves early to visit Derek, hoping he's willing to forgive. As she pulls up to his driveway, she notices that the outside walls were beaten and that holes were scattered everywhere. The window's glass were shattered, and that blood was also visible onto the glass. Angie had no clue about wht happened. But what surprised her was that the front door was suddenly removed.

Taking a chance, she enters inside the house to find it all destroyed. All the photographs, kept safe in frames, were all broken and had Derek's face ripped out of it. Anything that was glass was broken and had blood at least somewhere on it. Some of the doors had scratch marks on both sides of the piece of wood. And everywhere had words written in blood, with words of regret like,

_"I should've died..."_, _"No one cares these days..."_, _"It was never me..."_, and especially one of them that broke Angie's heart: _"I can't trust anyone with my life!"_. Those words were written in every room. The living room had objects lying on the floor, including a bookshelf and a flat screen tv. The kitchen had blood everywhere, to the point that the tile was completely covered in it. The bathroom still had words written on the mirror, even though it was nearly destroyed.

The last room she has not checked was Derek's bedroom, in which Angie was afraid of entering. Even so, she has to see if he was okay. Once she opens the door, she couldn't believe the sight that she saw: the bed was completely saturated with blood, fusing in with the other reds to make it darker. A mirror was also broken, along with multiple picture frames that had pictures of him, Angie, Tyler, and all the others that he worked with and also saved. His medical books had almost all the pages torn out, having various words being underlined with blood as well. And once more, more words were written on the walls.

"What happened here...?", was all Angie can say. She then finds a photograph that had the truth: the demented version Derek saw of himself, injecting the poison into the IV. On the back of the picture, had the name "_Kered_" written in blood. "...Then...no...what have I done...?!" She said, dropping the photograph onto the wooden floor. Before she can leave, something crashes from above the bed, or _someone_. That someone was Derek Stiles.

His throat had rope wrapped around his neck, signaling his suicide. Not only that, but both his wrists were cut open, really deep that muscle and bone are visible. Next to the corpse was a knife from the kitchen, realizing that it was the tool that made the cuts on his wrists. His uniform was still on his body, along with a picture of his younger self and a tabby cat.

"...Derek...I'm...so sorry..." Angie muttered, getting on her knees, weeping.


	3. Big Pain, Little Worry

**Hi everyone that is reading! This is flowersun123 bringing you the next two chapters to **_**Hidden Shadows**_**! Now, Hazeltopaz is the original idea creator of the story (except the first chapter), but she has given me permission to work on the third and fourth chapters. I was also responsible for working on the ending of chapter two, which I went TOO FAR with. I, however, enjoyed torturing Derek with his fate at the end, and thus I want to help Hazeltopaz with the next two chapters! This time, Death will be knocking on, not one...but TWO doors! And they belong to: Naomi and Navel/Little Guy! Boy, I love this shipping as well for Derek and Angie, but these two are good as well. **

**Note: **_**this story is taken after Veronica Cage's case, two days prior after the event. So the event sort of follows the game, BUT DOES NOT OCCUR IN THE GAME. THE FOLLOWING EVENTS HAVE NO INTENTION TO BE REAL, AND ALL CHARACTERS, A CERTAIN DISEASE, AND EVENTS ARE A WORK OF FICTION. **__**The next two chapters will contain violence, gore and language coming from Little Guy's "little" mouth. Do not read this story if you are under aged or dislike any of the warnings above. Hazeltopaz and I do not own the following chararacters: Naomi, Little Guy, Angie, CR-SO1, Gabe, Tomoe, and Maria. And do pardon me if I can't spell some words; I don't have spell check on Wordpad.**_

**So I believe that should be it! I hope you like part one thus far, and don't forget to give Hazeltopaz the love, and not me; I already got a lot, so please share it with Hazel as well. Do check out some of her stuff, and also watch her if you desire! That's all for now, so let's get to the story!**

"You never deserved this, Veronica. You absolutly don't deserve to die like this." Little Guy said to the skeleton, lying onto the examination table. It has beenn two days that Veronica's parents have been in jail, and that something new arose to make Naomi's job less boring and unproductive. A new corpse will be taking Veronica Cage's remains, so now the skeleton must be disposed. Little Guy carefully put the bones into a body bag for future reference, and places the clothing on top of the bones. He then zips up the bag and carefully places it along with the other corpses that were kept in safety. Just as soon he was about to leave, throbbing pain filled his left leg all of a sudden. He stumbled, and fell onto the tile. "Ow, when did this happen...?" Little Guy then lifts up the fabric, seeing a strange marking on his leg: it resembled something like a sun, but was a darker brown. "I need to have this checked with Gabe later; he might know."

He begun to leave the room to spot someone in red and black clothing pass on by. "Hey, Little Guy. Why are you limping like that? Did you hurt yourself again?" Naomi asked, tilting her head over to the side.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. Don't worry. I just got a numb leg. I probably stood too long on it. I'll be fine. I just need to walk on it for a little bit, and I'm sure the numbness will go away." Little Guy faked a smile on his face, limping away towards the opposite direction. But the expression he had was a lie. Naomi turns around and halts Little Guy from moving forward. "...Okay; my leg started hurting all of a sudden. I can't get over it."

"Just see Gabe. He can help out." She then takes the other's hand and walks down to Gabe's office. Apparently, Gabe had no clue what was going on; he only thought of the marking to just being a tumor, and the pain was coming from it. Little Guy was recommended surgery, but he turned it down because he was afraid of dying during the operation.

As the day began to come to a close, Naomi went back to check on Little Guy to see if he was feeling any better. Instead, she finds his door locked and unresponsive. She sighed as she turns away from the door, only to hear something shatter behind her. She looks up to see the bathroom light on, but nothing unusual going on up there. "I hope you feel better, Little Guy. I really hope so." Naomi says as she then gets into her car and drives home.

The next day was fine, like if nothing happened. That was, until noon hit. Naomi was on her lunch break, and that she was looking for Little Guy. She was hoping that they can discuss what to do with Alyssa, who always want to see Gabe and the others. As she was passing by, Maria was sprinting down the hallway with a first aid kit. "Hey, Maria; what's going on? Are you needed off site?"

"No, I'm needed now. Your 'boyfriend' just came in and attacked CR while he was performing surgery! Out of my way!" Maria then takes a stretcher and pushes it towards Naomi, who caught it with one hand. Maria then took the chance to run past the other and hurry to one of the operating rooms, where a lot of screaming was heard. And all those screams were coming from Little Guy himself.

_"Pin him down! Use whatever you can to keep him down!" _Naomi peeks into the door, seeing Little Guy being pushed against the wall, having anestic being forced into his system. In a few minutes later, he passes out, falling onto the floor. _"Naomi, you can come and get him now! He's stable!" _Maria yells from the other side of the door, holding onto the syringe that had the anestic. Naomi finally steps inside, seeing the damage: some of the surgical tools were scattered across the floor, vials of medicine wasted by having its contents being spilled, another failed surgery, and CR-SO1 was lying on the floor, clutching his stomach.

She took a look and that bruises were marking his body. "Hey, CR; I'll try to get help. Let me handle Little Guy first." Naomi then carries the passed out agent to the examination room to get privacy. The corpse is expected to come the next day, but all that can wait. All that mattered was that Little Guy was all right.

An hour later, he wakes up to see Naomi facing him with a smile. "Dr. Kimishima...I'm sorry if I snapped back there. I didn't know what was wrong with me." He stops smiling to look down at his leg. He then lifts up the fabric to see the dark brown marking to become much darker and becoming red in the middle. "What is this...?"

"I don't know, Navel." This was the first time that Naomi ever called him by his actual name. "I'll try to figure out what is going on, with or without help." She then steps closer to him, gently brushing away his blond bangs off his face. "So, what kind of pain are you in...?"

"It's everywhere, Naomi. Mostly in my chest. Um...some stomach pain and a severe headache. I only got those two just last night." Little Guy answered, looking down at the mark that scarred his leg. "Um...I did cough up some blood, but I still don't understand how that is even happening."

"What else, Little Guy? Tell me everything that is going on with you." She holds Little Guy's chin tenderly in her smooth hand. "Anything else that was odd?"

"...I...did break a...a mirror last night out of anger. I wasn't in a foul mood, but something inside me told me to do it." Naomi then widened her eyes. It was somewhat similar to Veronica Cage's scenario. "...That's all I know, Dr. Kimishima. Sorry if it's not that much."

Naomi closed her eyes and finally sees the light of the situation. "Let me get something quick." Just as soon she about to leave the examination room, Little Guy's heart grew in unnatural rage. He stands up, forcibly grabs Naomi's shoulders and throws her to the opposite side of the room, her back slamming against the wall.

The pain was unbearable, hearing him scream his lungs out. Blood begun to trail down the corners of his mouth, and not just there; bloody tears escaped from his vibrant blue eyes, running down his face as a red river of death. She can't bear to see him suffer, but like what Chief Wayde told her before, she must consider her safety first hand. Avoiding any equipment that was being thrown from her partner, she escapes from the room and locks the door. Little Guy presses his bloody hands against the glass door, marking his misery to be saved. "...What is going on...? I need to find help, or his flame will go out the same way Ms. Cage did..."

**And that's it for part one! Want to know what will happen to Little Guy, Naomi, and the rest of the gang!? Watch Hazeltopaz if you want to see what will happen next! And who do you want to have Death coming to next? Check my newest journal entry (it's Flowersun123 that you should look at...), to request who to torture to death next time! So for now, I'll see you in the next chapter! Flowersun123 signing out!**


	4. Taken Away

_Hazeltopaz again, wanting to let flowersun123 take over chapter 4! Let's turn to my sister as she tells the next leg of this story!_

**This is Flowersun123, and I'm back and ready for the next part of **_**Hidden Shadows**_**! ONCE AGAIN, THIS IS HAZELTOPAZ'S STORY, AND I ASKED PERMISSION TO WORK ON THE THIRD AND FOURTH CHAPTERS! Man, was that a lot to go through for one "Little Guy"...? Get it...? Okay, I should stop making corny jokes with Navel's nickname. Let's right to the chapter! And be sure that you will be on the case, for this chapter will be referenced in the future! **

**Did I get you to the edge of your seat? Want to see more? Watch me, for any other stories to come out! Watch Hazeltopaz, and hope for more stories as well! **

**Note: **_**ALL THESE EVENTS ARE A WORK OF FICTION. NOTE THAT ALL CHARACTERS, REFERENCES OF A CERTAIN MEDICAL TERM AND EVENTS NEVER OCCURED IN REALITY AND IS NEVER INTENDED FOR AN IMMATURE AUDIENCE. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED...**__** SUCH MATERIAL INCLUDES ACTS OF VIOLENCE, LOTS OF BLOOD USAGE AND TWO CHARACTER DEATHS. IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOUR OWN SAKE, THEN DON'T READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF EIGHTEEN, OR YOU ARE JUST SCARED OF BLOOD AND BIG FIGHTING. Hazeltopaz and I do not own the following characters: Navel/Little Guy, Naomi, Maria, Tomoe, CR-SO1, Maria, Gabe or Angie. Plus, don't blame me if I can't spell in some moments; I have no spell check on Wordpad...**_

**I finally got that out of the way, so let's get back to the story! Enjoy...if you can... *evil smile***

"NAOMI! NAOMI, PLEASE! OPEN THE DOOR!" Little Guy pounded the glass door, his strength giving out. He does not have the willpower to even break through the glass with his bare fists. Recalling that he brought his Dell laptop, he picks it up and throws it at the door, shattering a portion of the glass and damaging the laptop in the process. He then notices the hole was close to the doorknob. Using the hole to his advantage, he then kicks the glass until the hole was large enough for him to get through.

Tomoe was just passing by as she hears the glass shatter. She races over to see the traces of blood on the tile, shattered glass and a broken laptop that was broken into a million pieces. She then takes a napkin to take a sample of the crimson fluid. "I wonder what happened here. I need to check with security to see what happened." She then turns away from the scene, but puts several "wet floor" signs around the area to prevent anyone from stepping there. "Naomi might be able to figure out. I should tell her about this."

She was just about to turn around and continue down the hallway until something hits the back of her head. Tomoe looks behind her to see Little Guy, a scapel in a bloody hand. "...I'm sorry..." Just as he was about to sever Tomoe's thread of life, he stops. Tomoe opens her eyes to see Little Guy collapse in front of her, barely missing his body from being stabbed.

"Sir...? Hey, someone help me! This person is in a critical danger!" She shouts, hoping that someone will come. Angie, who has finally calmed down from Derek's suicide, rushes over to carry the male to a medical ward. "He was about to kill me. What is going on...?"

"I don't know, Tomoe. It is unnatural for someone to act...or look...completely violent. Little Guy is too nice to hurt anyone. That's what Naomi told me." Angie spoke up, placing Little Guy on a stretcher. "It's not normal for him to act this way. If it's something bad, then we need to do something about it. I'll watch him until you can get Dr. Cunningham over here. He can help out what is going on."

After Gabe performed a diagnosis, he can concur that it was not anything he worked on before. In turn, he does find out that something was using Navel's heart as his habitat. "Hey Tomoe, get the kid to have this guy here operated on. We need to inform Naomi about this too. We'll do it tomorrow."

In the meanwhile, Little Guy was in Naomi's office. She carefully opens the door to see him sleeping on the couch. "Hey, Little Guy. Are you doing okay...?" She comes in and shuts the door. "...You'll be going into surgery tomorrow. I'm glad Dr. Cunningham found something that may be the answer to everything." She gently strokes his hair, weaving her slim fingers through the blond locks. "...I sure hope you'll feel better." She was about to get up and leave until she feels her clothes being held onto. Little Guy was clutching onto the fabric, not cooperating with her departure.

"There's...really nothing...that...that..." He paused, burying his face into a pillow. Naomi grew concern and sat back down. That was a wrong mistake that she made. Little Guy bolts back up and wraps his hands around Naomi's neck. More of his bloody tears streamed down his face, nearly turning the whites of his eyes to a dark red color.

She was almost out of breath, but was capable of escaping Little Guy's grasp. She then proceeds to the door and locks it again. "NAOMI, PLEASE! DON'T LET HISTORY REPEAT ITSELF! I-!?" She then looks underneath the crack of her door to see blood pool onto the wooden floor. "Please...don't leave me..." Instead of listening, Naomi ran away from the door, leaving Little Guy to suffer in pain. "No...NAOMI!" He started to pound onto the door, leaving blood onto the wood. To make his own condition worse, he begun to scratch the wood. His nails begun to chip away, making them bleed out. "SOMEONE! ANYONE! OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE! HELP ME!" He screamed, forcing more of his own fluids to escape from his cries of agony.

A different set of footprints began to echo, and Little Guy begun to hear who it was. It sounded like a pair of wooden shoes, most likely Tomoe again. "To-Tomoe...please...get the...surgeon..." Tomoe heard Little Guy's voice from the other side of the door, and thus unlocking it. His suit was saturated in his own blood, and that more begun to escape from his tear glands and mouth. "I...need to be...operated on...now..."

"Okay. Want me to get Naomi? I saw hear earlier." She knelt down to make eye contant with the FBI agent.

"Please...do get her. Lock the door also." Tomoe nods her head as she locks the door again and runs off to get Naomi. The medical examiner finally makes it back and unlocks the door. "...Why did you leave...?", was all Little Guy can say. Naomi only stared down at her partner, who had the worst condition she can ever picture.

"We need to hurry. Get him to an operating room immediately. Whichever one he goes in, I'll be in there to support him." Tomoe nods as she brings out another stretcher. "Don't worry, Little Guy. It'll be over soon."

"...Okay...I'll trust you on this one..." Little Guy says before blacking out. As the surgery proceeded, Naomi only sat in a corner of the room, watching the surgery take place. Her eyes can't divert away from the operating table, CR-SO1, Tomoe, Angie and Maria. Their bodies blocked Naomi's gaze onto Little Guy's body, avoiding to see what was going on.

She knows he will make it.

But...

What if she was wrong...? What if the situation gets worse...?

And to think of it, the operation finally took the worst possilbe turn ever. The anestic's effects wore off just as CR-SO1 was done bandaging Little Guy's insicion. The FBI agent woke up in a flash and realizes what was going on. His mind started to deteriorate as his emotions were mixed between fear, anger, and misery. In an attepmt to escape from the room, he grabs onto Tomoe's arm and forces himself to stand up.

"Little Guy!? CR, what is wrong with him!? I thought-"

"I knew I did all I could, but what did I do wrong?" The surgeon told Naomi as he tries to chase the agent around the room. Tomoe was ready with another syringe filled with anestic. She tries throwing it into Little Guy's arm, but fails to get it on aim. The syringe shattered, breaking free the fluid. Little Guy then sees a rather long piece of glass that was among the pieces of the syringe's parts.

Everyone escaped from the operating room, and this drove Little Guy to go on a killing spree. The glass that he took was from a broken monitor from an EKG, and was good enough to stab anyone deeply. He then leaves the room, his blood trailing behind him. A few patients got in his path, thus being killed. It wasn't until he heard Naomi's breathing; it was coming from his office. Using the glass, he picks the lock once more and finds Naomi. She was on the top of the couch, holding a gun in her hand. This, in all her life, was the only time she felt like a coward.

Little Guy let out an evil smirk and shuts the door. "Navel...please don't do this. You're not...well yet... Let's head back to the operating room... Probably CR can still help you..." She choked on her tears, not wanting to shot her own partner and friend. In turn, she sees Little Guy lower his dominant arm down, still holding the glass piece in his hand. He then approaches the medical examiner, dropping the glass onto the couch. It was only a few inches away from Naomi, but she knew that he could be fighting all the unexplained anger to keep his sanity.

That was..._if it weren't for the sharp pain in heart_... Yes, Little Guy fooled her; he took the glass piece and stabbed it into Naomi's heart. Her tears escaped from her eyes, hoping that his true emotions will be found again. However, it was far from too late. She collapsed, her body falling on top of Little Guy. Tomoe heard what was going on and chose to open the door. That's when the agent took the chance to strike while the door was open.

As he charges towards Tomoe, she shuts the door and locks it from the outside. Little Guy hits his head against the door, falling down on his stomach. Tomoe's steps begun to fade away into the silence, and was broken again by his hacking, spilling out his own blood from his mouth. He can't seem to stop its flow as it begun to stick to his body. In order to get help for one last time, he pounds the door and started screaming. His voice was really weak, and within a minute, his cries of agony seized.

Navel was dead...

CR-SO1 was going back to Maria's office to check up on her. Instead, he stopped to see the blood seep under the door. He finds the door locked and chose to open it. He unlocks it and finds Little Guy lying on the floor. His face was in his own blood, staining his bangs into a dirty color, alongside with his own clothes. In a hasty action, CR-SO1 takes out his phone. "Hey Maria, I think that the surgery went wrong. I hope I don't get a penalty for this..."

Maria, Gabe, Hank, Tomoe, Angie and CR-SO1 took both bodies out of the room and chose to perserve both of them. The only reason was to remember the moment that may tear everyone apart forever...

**So that's it for Naomi and Little Guy's part of the story! Sorry if I gave you nightmares from this story... But still, I'm glad I got this done! Now, Hazeltopaz needs help! I have a journal entry that has all you need to know! I may make an update later this week, so be up-to-date with it. And if you need to look for it, it's under my profile, which is "flowersun123". Okay, now, don't forget to watch Hazeltopaz for more chapters to come out, as well for more stuff in the future! And this chapter will probably play a part in the future, so remember this one just in case. So for now, this is Flowersun123 signing out!**

_*After looking around in the rooms* Wow... Well, this was chapter 4: Taken Away. To keep the story going, flower and I will need names of the characters that are in the series. Like what flower said, she has a journal entry of the names we can do, so mention your selection. Peace!_


	5. A Violent Cage

**Ok! Hope you all liked chapters 3 and 4, brought to you by my sister, Flowersun123! Welcome back to Hidden Shadows! In the last two chapters, we watch Navel Williams suffer a horrific illness, and as a result, kills Naomi. Sadly, the disease takes it toll and ends Navel's life, killing him as well. This time, we're turning the clock back... 2 months prior. Yes, we're seeing Veronica Cage. This is also taken two months before chapters 3 and 4 even took place! Yeah, Veronica wasn't one of the choices, but hey, got to have someone else that's not a doctor or of high importance, right?! **

**This chapter, like the last three, have either violence/gore. If you don't like that, then don't read. I respect that. Of course, you do see the warning before hitting that "Display This Deviation Anyway", right? If you clicked it, it's took late. Enjoy...**

**Oh, I don't own Veronica or her parents.**

Veronica was your average 23 year old. She's finished school, had a ton of friends, and a loving family. She was beautiful, kind, and slow to anger. One day, however, made her a different person all together.

It all started when two strangely formed bruises appeared on one of her shoulders. They had an irregular shape, and the texture of it looked unusual. However, she shrugs it off, thinking it's an ordinary bruise that just formed wrong. Next day, she's been coughing up blood, and that's when she starts to get worried.

"Please mom... I'm not feeling well. Can't you just send to the doctor?" Veronica asks, following her mom into the kitchen.

"I guess so. If you're not feeling well, then it's best to see what's wrong."

Prior to this, she was taken to a nearby hospital where she was diagonosied, but was not told what her illness was. It was rather unknown, so there was no answer at the moment. In spite of this, she was given a medication to take if any other strange symptoms.

Strangely, the medications didn't do much, as Veronica kept coughing up blood, some even lead her to passing out. The bruises kept getting worse, as of now, starts hemmorging.

On one calm day, the slience was sliced as Veronica walks up to her mother and suddenly kicks her leg with such force that Alice falls to the ground. Veronica's strikes drew attention to her father, who holds her by her arms, pulling Veronica away and back to her room.

Minutes after the violence settles down, Veronica is sound asleep on her bed, curled up in her pink blankets, her beautiful blue eyes covered by her sore eyelids. While she was resting, her parents leave her alone to get themselves treated for the abuse, but something else is causing the ill girl to stir.

Deep in her dream, Veronica is surrounded is strange envrioment, where was there was no voices, all in infinite darkness, no light to shine her way. The ground start to become softer under feet as she feels her legs drop to the ground. Suddenly, she notices the ground have a similiar look: the same texture of her brusing. Struggling to get back on her feet, she grips the ground, digging her nails into the ground. In that moment, voices are heard around her, saying one word repeatedly: _**Rosalia.**_

"Wait, who's Rosalia? What is it?!" Veronica cries, feeling her legs being sucked into the textured ground. The voices kept saying _**Rosalia**_ as Veronica struggles for her life. She was already up to her waist as she starts to feel pain in her shoulder. Not wanting to let go of the edge, one of her hands lets go of the ground as she desperately checks the bruises. They are now bleeding and the brusies have started to move around. In sheer agony, Veronica, knowing it might be her last, lets go of the ground to cover her ears from the hissing voices. She's now neck deep, and she feels this was the end of her. Sucking in air, she holds her breath as she is sucked under the cursed ground...

"AAAAHHHH!" Veronica wakes up in her bed, panting out deep breaths, her body shivering in fear. She starts to look around her to her new surroundings... her bedroom. She starts to press on her bed, checking to see if her hand will sink into the springs, her foot tapping the carpet, and touching the walls. Everything was the same before she fell asleep. She lets out a sigh of relief, but all of a sudden, the voices from her dream echo in her head once again. In panic, Veronica starts to call for her mother, hoping she was in her bedroom. Sadly, her mother and father haven't returned back from the hospital to treat the abuse, so the ill girl was home alone and scared for her life.

The name _**Rosalia **_kept ringing in Veronica's ears, and all of her attempts to block out the strange voices failed: listening to music, watching tv, chatting with friends, even falling back to sleep, but that also sent her back to her nightmare place.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE STOP!" Veronica desprately cried out, filling the silent house with her shouts of fear. The same name kept repeating itself as Veronica tries to ignore the voices. In desperation, she rips a corner of her wallpaper, keeping it attachted to the wall, and without a writing tool, she puntures her finger and starts to write the name down. "...Ro...sa...li...a..." Veronica gasps out the word, now starting to feel the pain in her shoulder once more. It was a lot worse, and it was quite unbearable. Hoping her parents come home soon, she lies back down on her bed, her eyes full of tears... Tears that are filled with fear, pain, misery, and lonliness.

Within an hour later, Veronica's parents return home, feeling better from their injuries.

"Veronica! We're home now! We bought dinner!" the mother called, setting the table for the family.

"..." Absolute silence.

"Veronica, we got food! Are you hungry?" the father asks up the stairs.

"..." No words escaped from Veronica's room. Her mother decides to head upstairs to her daughter. To her suprise, Veronica is sound asleep in bed once again, this time, having safe dreams. Her mother smiles as she pulls the covers over Veronica's resting body, not wanting her own daughter to wake up. In a sudden move, Veronica wakes up and punches her mother, sending her to the ground. The father suddenly hears the screams from his wife and hurries to Veronica's room, where his loving daughter has become violent. In an unexplained rage, Veronica rushes at her father, kicking him down and punching directly at his face. The mother begged her daughter to stop the rage, but Veronica didn't stop for even a second, even grabbing her mother and throwing her at the back wall.

In panic, the father quickly grabs the mother and rushes out of the room, locking the door in the process. Veronica, now starting to settle down, realizes what she done wrong, and believed it was her own will that made her do all of her violence. Suddenly, Veronica feels a great pain in her chest, sending her down to her wooden floors. In agony, Veronica suffers an intense pain, breaking her mirror as well as she too bleeds on the ground. Now in needing help, her life slipping from her grasp, she crawls on the ground, hurrying to the door.

"Come on! That door better not be locked!" Veronica cried, fumbling with the doorknob, hesitating to get it open. Unfortantnaly, the door was locked, and Veronica was about to give up all hope, but there was still one last attempt left.

In pain, she starts to scratch her door, breaking up the wood that seperates her from help. Every moment she made kept chipping at her life, as she wants to see hope in her hazy eyes. Suddenly, she vomits blood out, staining her pink top and losing so much blood.

"IT HURTS! MOM! DAD! H-HELP ME!" Veronica's cries were full of pain and agony, as her blooded nails scratched the door... until she collapses... Veronica has died in her own room due to two main factors.

One is a lethal amount of blood loss. When she vomited out blood, it was more than a lethal amount gone... more like end of the world in a sense.

Second was her illness. No one didn't know what she suffered from, and without treatment, her life was cut short.

**AND WE'RE DONE! MY GOODNESS, THAT WAS A TON! The only reason why I went the extra mile was in the game, Veronica Cage was dead when you "meet" her in the Forensics stage. If you really want to know what happened to her afterwards, here's a short summary.**

_Parents clean room to hide Veronica's existance, mother cleans up mirror shards, fails to notice a fallen earring from Veronica, father plans to dump body over a bridge, truck comes, father ditches body, truck runs over body, breaking femurs, driver dumps body, one month later, Naomi solves case and parents are arrested._

**Yup, that's what happened. As for the part of the name, "Rosalia", that's the name of the virus Veronica suffered from. It causes hemmorging, brusing with an abnormal texture and shape, mental instablilty, and audio/visual hallusinations (dream portion).**

**That wraps up this chapter! Scarred for life? Hope not. The virus is fake, but it was inspired from Viral Hemmorgic Fever, so don't catch that. See ya later!**


	6. Broken Soul Part one

**Welcome back to Hidden Shadows! I had bit of a brain fart trying to come up with the next victim, and I might just have it. Sweet, little... Alyssa. Yes, I'm that evil to think of vicious to an innocent girl... well, not counting Sandra's teddy bear bomb that killed Alyssa's parents, left her injured, and destroyed her home. I'm not heading that route. It's supposed to be months after chapters 3 and 4, if not recalled, Naomi and Navel died. Let's get started!**

**I don't own any of the characters mentioned, used, or... well, killed. **

**If you're on Deviantart: Don't forget to comment on the story, and who I should do next! I have a few suggestions, and who knows, it might be yours that'll be told!**

**If you're on Fanfiction: Don't forget to comment on the story, and tell me what you think! Favorite if you want to see the tales of Death unfold!**

_ Several months later..._

It's raining for the day's forecast, and the atmosphere was just as depressing as is. Alyssa is holding onto her cat, Chloe in her arms. The rest of the staff in Resurgum has arrived at Naomi and Navel's funeral... an unfortunate sight, it is. It's also a while since the Rosalia Virus Epidemic has been put to a close, but Navel and Veronica's deaths showed how severe it was. Navel has lost his sanity and lead up to Naomi's death, plus Navel lost his life by a lethal amount of blood loss.

"Alyssa... Don't cry. It's going to be okay..." Maria whispers to the little girl. Alyssa just whimpers, burying her face into Maria's warm body, hugging the first responder's side.

"I know... but... why Little Guy...? Why must he be infected...?" Alyssa asks. Maria shrugs, wiping away a tear.

"I have no idea... I have no idea..."

Soon, everyone gets up from their seats to say their final goodbyes to their friends. Roses and other special gifts on the graves. Alyssa was so sad that she didn't have any gifts to pass on. All she had was a small plush that looked like a purple Deftera, and the other is a knited scarf. She then apporachs the grave next to Tomoe and places the gifts on the graves.

A few days later after the funeral, Alyssa kept thinking on her adopted parents, wondering if they're resting in heaven. However, something strange starts to come to her. During school, Alyssa sees a similar face that Naomi mentioned to her: Dennis Taylor. Dennis kept staring at her, watching her do her schoolwork and reading. A student by her side pokes her shoulder, noticing that she was constantly daydreaming.

"Alyssa, are you okay?" a boy asks her, getting her attention.

"I keep seeing someone... Have you heard of someone called Dennis Taylor?" Alyssa asks, barely looking up from her book.

"Kinda. Only heard on how he died." He replied.

"It's because I think I'm seeing him near me..." Alyssa whispers, pointing near the door. The boy looks at her direction, and whispers back,

"I don't see him... maybe you're just imagining it."

The strange visions Alyssa kept seeing didn't stop during her classes, nor during any breaks. During recess, she saw what seems to be bloodstains on the swing sets, also hearing cries for help. However, there wasn't anyone that was injured, and the voice sounded like someone in their 20's. The teachers weren't in any serious condition, so who was it? Thinking about the sound, Alyssa takes a seat in one of the swings, pushing her body forward to make herself swing forward and higher. Suddenly, someone grabs her back and scratches it, having the little girl scream in pain. In that same instant, a voice cries out for help again.

"PLEASE! ANYONE... HELP ME!'

The screams Alyssa heard made her spine shiver as she quickly leaps off from the swing, landing awkwardly on her knees. Once she turned around, there was absolutely...

_NO ONE..._

What was that all about, Alyssa questions to herself, rubbing her back. Once she returns to her seat, she finds a necklace that apparently didn't belong to her. As she starts asking her friends, many said that it didn't belong to them either. Dispite all the confusion, Alyssa quickly hides it in her bag so she can take it to Maria.

Later on in the day, while heading home, Alyssa waits for Maria to pick her up from school, sitting on the sidewalk. As she waits, she fiddles around with the necklace, wondering who it belonged to. Once standing up, she feels someone grabbing on her leg, and apparently, not letting go. Having a bad feeling, she slowly looks down to no see anything. On her left side was a teddy bear, but Alyssa quickly grabs it and throws it into a nearby trash can. She already had one bad experience, and wasn't gonna make the same mistake. As luck will have it, the bear explodes, sending crumbled paper, candy wrappers, and other junk kids have thrown away. As Alyssa turns around back to see Maria pull up, she hears someone whisper in her ear...

"Do you want to see your precious Naomi again...?"

Alyssa panics, falling back down on her knees, scraping them gently.

"Hey, are you alright?" Maria calls out, walking to the girl.

"I...I'm fine. I thought I heard a voice... that sounded fimilar..." Alyssa said, trying to pretend nothing happened.

**Okay, so this is just part one of "Broken Soul". If you don't get the idea behind this, message me in a note, and I'll explain it to you, but you can't tell anyone! Don't forget to leave a comment if you like the story, and follow/watch me to keep up with the story! It's hazeltopaz, and I gotta do more fanfics! See ya around!**


	7. Voices I heard

**Welcome back to Hidden Shadows! Last time, you all noticed that Alyssa is the latest victim, and is she now delusional? With seeing and hearing the voices of the dead her adopted mother has anylazed like Dennis Taylor, Veronica Cage, and what seems to a bomb made by Sandra Lieberman, she starts to worry for her own safety as for the remaining doctors. Aw, what am I getting everyone into?! Let's get started! I don't own any characters used.**

**On Deviantart: Don't forget to comment on the chapter and who should I do next! It can be from any of the five Trauma Center games, and any character works, minor or major. If you like it, fave it and watch me for more to come!**

**On Fanfiction: Don't forget to comment on the chapter, and watch me for more updates on the story! If you're not a member of Fanfiction, it's okay for you to leave a comment as well, but I can't message you.**

**If you don't like blood/gore/violence, don't read. If on Deviantart, there should be a warning button. If you pressed it, it's too late.**

"You sure you heard someone...?" Maria asks, looking straight at the road.

"I did... but I don't know who it was..." Alyssa said, looking outside the car's window. The car was Gabe's since Maria's motorcycle was considered unsafe for a child on Chief Ehsa's standards.

Alyssa giggles to herself. This moment alone made her feel better of herself, and she was getting her feelings lightened. The eariler parts of her day were horrible, and she didn't want to go into detail. As she gets to Resurgam, she sits down in the lobby, opening up her science book and starts reading. As she starts reading, she notices something dripping onto the page she was reading. 'Is this...blood?' Alyssa touches the small puddle that keeps forming on the book. As she grabs a napkin from a nearby coffee table, she wipes the page clean of blood. A little bit remains as a stain, which means she has to pay a recovery fund for the book's damage. Once the blood's removed, she continues to resume to her reading, only to see more blood drip onto her page, as well hearing some moaning.

"Alyssa, are you okay?" Tomoe asks the little girl, who is now confused.

"I keep hearing these voices all day... like if they're trying to tell me something."

"Well, don't worry about the smaller things. Worrying about the small things is not in the path of honor. If you hear the voice again, call for one of us." Tomoe leaves to do her reading.

Thirty minutes of reading passes until Alyssa hears the moaning again, seeing the blood drip back on her page. She then proceeds to wipe the page off unit she sees a hand grab hers, making Alyssa drop the book on the floor. On the left side was Veronica's ghost, corrupted by the Rosalia Virus. The bruising now moves on its own, her eyes darkened with blood and her shirt covered in more blood. Her cries were full of pain and suffering, and she was now calling out for help.

"Please… Help me!" Veronica was now desperate, begging for Alyssa for help.

"Wait… You scratched my back at the swing set back in my school!" Alyssa leaps out of her chair, walking back towards the front desk. As Alyssa quickly runs past in the hallway, she sees someone leaning against the wall… Dennis.

"I'm actually surprised you recognized me." Dennis said, not even looking at Alyssa. "Best stay clear of Sandra your friends. They have become very vengeful, and are willing to harm anyone in their way." Alyssa looks at Dennis in astonishment.

"Um… Thank you, Dennis. I'll make sure." Alyssa said, walking away.

"Speaking of the devil, Naomi is on the fifth floor. Be careful." And at that moment, Dennis is gone. As she takes Dennis's words in heart, she heads upstairs, reaching the second floor. As she looks around, she notices a ton of blood on the floors and walls, and written in the blood pools are words like "Why did you leave us…?" "Everyone deserves to die." "The days are painful, but death is sweet." "All die eventually. Everyone should expect it."

The words haunt Alyssa as she continues down the hall, avoiding the blood pools; making a single footprint of her own might leave out a path for her to be found. At that moment, she hears another voice.

"…Come…Here…" The voice… belonged to Naomi.

"N…Naomi…? Where are you…?" Alyssa whispers, keeping her voice low. "Naomi… please… come back to me…"

At that moment, the lights go out, the wind starts to howl, opening the windows fiercely. Alyssa screams as the scene transforms as the spirits come out to haunt her. Sandra's ghost appears behind the young girl, reaching out for Alyssa's collar, trying to strangle her. Another set of hands reach out at Alyssa, pinning her down. Once the girl opened her eyes, the other suspect was Naomi…

"Die, my dear… Just die…" And in that moment, Alyssa's life passes.

Tomoe was looking around, trying to find Alyssa, mentioning that Maria's gonna take her home. However, she was already too late.

**Call her death short, but I have to carry on. Most of the chapters will be done during school hours, since I got a computer class this semester. Don't worry, I'll keep up the chapters moving along! Next, by request, we'll be seeing Rosalia and Albert next! Kekerie had to see it done, and I will! **

**Until then, Hazel's typing out!**


	8. Red Rose

**Welcome back to Hidden Shadows! Last time, we saw poor Alyssa die in the ghostly hands of Naomi, who's soul hasn't been put to rest. Now, we travel to Mexico to see Rosalia and Albert, in request by Kekerie! We all know that Rosalia is the main holder of the Rosalia Virus, and that Albert killed her, believing that killing her will be the end of this horrible illness. However, what would happen if the opposite happened? I will conclude that thought here and now! If you don't like blood, leave; otherwise, you might not be in for much, I would say…**

**If on Deviantart: Don't forget to leave a comment as well, and if you like it, favorite it! Want more? Watch me! Don't forget to tell your friends!**

**If on Fanfiction: Don't forget to leave a comment, and if you like it, follow the story! If you're not a member of Fanfiction, don't worry a hair! You can still post a comment, but leave me your name so I'll know who you are. **

**I don't own any of the characters used!**

The Rosalia Virus… a deadly illness that caused so much death around. The symptoms that associate it was visual and audible hallucinations, massive bleeding/hemorrhaging, mood swings and the most noticeable, unusual bruising that has a strange form and texture. It has the effects similar to a Viral Hemmoragic Fever, which can kill within days…

To cultivate the virus will take a lot of effort, and only one source can be found… inside of a girl by the name of Rosalia Rossellini

However, the consequences are of heavy grieving. The virus has taken hold of the Cumberland College, where Albert was doing his studies with his son, Erhard Muller. The illness caused a ton of deaths, including a teacher and her daughter.

To continue the research, Albert had to make a hard sacrifice, and that was to lose his only son. Erhard was injected with an amnesia injection, losing his memories and left to blame, having Rosalia and Albert escape.

After the incident, Albert and Rosie continued the research of the Rosalia Virus and cure, hoping to find a cure for all disease once and for all. Rosalia wants nothing other than Albert's success, and for three years, they were as happy as can be…

_UNTIL….._

Away in Mexico, where Monarch Butterflies migrate to find Milkweed Flowers for their larva, a gun shot was fired in the quiet laboratory, where Rosalia and Albert live. Albert collapses to the ground, clinging onto his chest in pain, dropping his handgun to the floor, landing near a desk. Rosalia, who was very frightened and wanted to live, quickly dashes inside the room, stepping onto a piece a glass that was shattered from the front door. Limping quickly to the desk, she dives down to the floor, crawling underneath her killer and grabs the gun. With the weapon in hand, she rushes straight outside, having Albert follow her. Taken that she has his weapon, he chases after his daughter, following her into the field of Milkweed blossoms.

Given the chance, Rosalia ducks among the flowers, waiting for Albert to rest. She quickly checks how many rounds are inside. _Eight rounds... make each one count, Rosalia..._ She told to herself, keeping her head low.

Albert stops running in the middle of the field, catching his breath and resting his legs.

"Rosalia, I have no choice..." Albert called out into the massive plain, but Rosalia made not a single peep of a sound.

_Now's your chance... _Rosalia thought, aiming the gun out toward Albert's leg. The plan was to shoot him in the leg, then towards the head, where he'll be out of her life.

**BAM! **One shot was fired, directed at Albert's left calf. He falls hard in the field, clenching his leg in agnozing pain. One more shot was all Rosalia needed to finish this game of cat and mouse.

**BAM! **And Albert falls to the ground, dead as a doornail. Rosalia gets up from her knees and wipes off the dirt from her dress and legs. The short fight has ended, and she stands brillantly in the field. Now all she needs to do is find a new life to begin on...

**And that's it for Rosalia and Albert! There isn't much speaking among the two, but that perhaps I couldn't think of anything or they're just busy trying to avoid one or the other. Other than that, this one ended shortly. It's late where I am when this is done, and I have several more stories to do, three new ones, and I have to bring back Black Dreams(Catherine story) and The Ender's Curse(a Minecraft story) sometime sooner or later. **

**For now, Hazeltopaz's typing out!**


	9. Vengence

Welcome back to Hidden Shadows! Last time, Rosalia gets to live for years to come as she kills Albert, escaping from her killer. Now, is someone back from the dead…? My goodness, she wants a second chance, giving all the sympathy from all people that know her, she comes back for a second try!

If on Fanfiction: Don't forget to leave a comment once you're done! If you like it, fav the story or follow me to keep up!

If on Deviantart: Don't forget to leave a comment once you're done reading! If you like it, favorite it and/or follow me for more to come!

There isn't much blood/gore, unlike some of the other chapters, so I'm not gonna put a filter on. Let's get started!

I don't own any of the characters used!

Several days later…..

"Mmmm… Wha- where am I?!" a girl yells, feeling water run past her. "Am… I in a river…? What's going on?" the girl sits up in the freezing waters, feeling them run though her legs. Her legs are broken in the femur section, and it was hard for her to stand up. Gradually, she toughs out the pain, and realizes that they weren't broken at all… did it heal unnaturally…? "I should be heading home…. But…. Why am I here?"

Wading in the deep river, stepping into thick mud and getting stuck, the girl reaches a bridge, where she notices something on the road. Part of her necklace was lying on the road, the gemstone broken in half. She looks down at her necklace, feeling the fine line of the gem, where it broke.

"Hey miss! You need a ride?!" a stranger asks, waving his hand out of the driver side window.

"Um… I guess I can hop in." The girl gets into the car's backseat, leaning back, to where she slouched.

"What's your name, little miss?" the man asks, not even looking at her.

"…Veronica Cage. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Hours later after a long drive, Veronica finally arrives home, feeling exhausted and tired. Running to her doorstep, she knocks on the door eagerly, waiting to see her parents again. Once the door opened, her parents, instead of looking shocked, looked troubled.

"Mom, dad… it's me, your daughter, Veronica! Aren't you even going to say hello?!" Veronica shouted, feeling like if she was forgotten. Her parents were in tears now, just seeing their daughter home again, but how is she alive, they must be thinking.

"Sorry, dear! We were shocked at first, and had no words to say! Let's get you cleaned up, then we'll eat out, spend time, and-"

"Don't act all kind-hearted! Your faces didn't show any sympathy to me! I'll be in my room if you want to bother me!

Up in Veronica's room, the girl is all up in tears, weeping as she knows her family may not love her anymore… their actions proved it, and it was like if they wanted her gone… As she falls asleep, she hears a familiar voice… or voices. They were the same voices that are constantly making her insane.

"Tell me… what is Rosalia…? I need to know what it is, please." Veronica spoke up in a quaky voice. As she swallows down her tears, she suddenly gets a hallucination, where she sees a ton of symptoms involving the virus she now is a survivor of. She notices aggression coming from various people, blood loss, the abnormal bruising, and other things that involved it.

After seeing the results, Veronica walks across the hall and heads into the bathroom. Pulling on the short sleeve of her shirt, she notices the strange, black marking on her shoulder. Understanding what Rosalia was, which is a virus, it was responsible for her death, actions, and aggression. Now the truth's shining down on her… she must tell her parents. As she walks back to her room, she closes her door, seeing the scratches that now mark her wooden door. Dried blood also marks its territory, showing the pain she must have felt in her last moments. The mirror shards from her now broken mirror are in one corner of her room, her earring now sitting among the shards. She feels her ear, and winces at a small amount of pain; her ear has torn, perhaps after she died, her earring was ripped off her ear as she was being traveled out.

"Something must be done to my parents… they must die for leaving their child in Death's arms." Veronica tells herself. Picking up the largest mirror shard she could take out of the pile, she leaves her room and quietly walks downstairs, where she sees her parents in the living room.

"I know she died a few days ago… how can she just come back from the dead so suddenly?" Alice Cage said, turning her coffee cup in her hands.

"I am just as confused as you are, Alice. We have to get rid of Veronica somehow. She can't stay here any more… not after what she did."

"But we can't just kill her again. We can send her to an orphanage… or let her move out. I mean, she's 23! She can take care of herself."

At that moment, time froze for the parents as they fall to the ground, their eyes blank and empty. The back of their chests start to bleed out in a steady stream of crimson liquid. Veronica looks around outside, checking to see if anyone noticed.

"Coast is clear." Veronica sighed, closing the front door.

**And that's it for Veronica again folks!**


	10. Forgotten Sinner

**Hello! Welcome back to Hidden Shadows! Last time, we notice Veronica Cage take a stand against her parents and finally frees herself from her illness, accepting it as her own! Now, we will visit Derek and Angie, and this time, they're in not a lot of trouble, but they will pretty soon! This might change the course for Angie for many chapters to come! **

**If on Fanfiction: Don't forget to leave a comment once your done reading, and if you like to see more, favorite the story or watch me!**

**If on Deviantart: Don't forget to leave a comment once your done reading, and if you like to see more, watch me for new chapters!**

**I don't own any of the characters used, and there isn't any blood/gore. No filter here! **

"Angie… you must be bothered about what Heinrich said back there, but…" Derek, now years after the massive GUILT outbreak, has been kidnapped the organization that was behind the GUILT's creation years ago… Delphi. What makes things worse, is that Angie is captured with him as well.

Minutes ago, Derek and Angie have just spoken to the new ringleader of Delphi, Heinrich, and mentions of a new GUILT strain, but knew nothing of the GUILT that was infecting Emilio. To make things even horrible, Angie was supposed to be a potential Sinner as well, and those words hit her hard...

During the change of time, Derek inspects a mechanical lock that perhaps can be broken apart. Angie takes out medical tools: A scalpel, antibiotic gel, and forceps. Noting the lock's condition, it's an easy disassemble. Once wedging the top off the lock, Derek and Angie are posed with a situation: Plugs are seen inside, flashing on and off, sending an alarm signal; if a lit plug is pulled, the alarm is set off, and they are both in trouble.

Things are going smoothly, however; Derek has taken care not to pull out the lit plugs, and Angie is keeping an eye out on the plugs. However, the ground starts to vibrate slightly under their feet, perhaps either by their fear or something else. In one sudden tremble, Derek and Angie fall to the ground. And to their despair, a lit plug falls out of the third, open lock, letting the alarm go off and both doctors in grave danger.

"Derek-!" Angie was super nervous now, and her fear has escalated quite a lot.

"Don't worry! If we keep this up, we might beat them before they can get to us!" Derek wasn't worried one bit, and was highly certain to escape without any trouble coming at them. After pulling out the rest of the plugs, they are presented with a fourth and final lock. The scalpel was already dull as is, so after rubbing the gel over the lock, it eases up and it was okay for easy removal. As the process continued, Angie was panting hard about what would happen once that door opens. Will the Delphi guards be at the entrance, waiting for them to come out? Will Heinrich be standing there in anger? "It's open! That's the last lock! We got to get outside, like now!" Derek opens the door, but his joy was vanished into horror.

Guards already stand at the opening, rushing inside to seize the doctor and his assistant. As the duo was taken away, Derek calls out to his assistant, reaching for her in desperation. The distance was already too far, the lock was replaced, and now Derek's now cuffed.

As fear starts to fill the doctor's mind, he worries for his assistant, Angie, who is no longer in the cell. Four hours have passed, and Derek was already fearing the worst for himself and his partner. The door opens up, letting Heinrich step into the cell.

"What have you done to Angie?!" Derek demanded, his voice now filled with anger.

"What my business means does not matter to you. Do you still wish to see Angela?"

"Of course I do! Let me see her, NOW!" Derek was lead out of the cell, this time with guards watching him from front and back, and of course, Heinrich leading the way. The atmosphere was quite uncomfortable as silence hangs its head low over the manor.

When the company reached the basement, Derek couldn't believe what he was seeing. Angie was held inside of an incubation chamber, her body used to create a new GUILT strain. Derek, realizing the horror he was seeing, not to mention the tension Angie may not be complaining about, falls on his knees, his eyes all up in tears.

"Please… let her go. She doesn't deserve this at all!" Derek cried, not even looking up at his unconscious partner. "I… I would like to propose an offer." Derek says, getting back on his feet.

"Hm? What offer…?" Heinrich asks. He isn't quite certain of the deal that he was proposed, but sooner or later, he liked the plan.

_Next Morning….. In Caduceus…._

"Wake up… wake up… ANGIE, WAKE UP!" Tyler called out to the sleeping nurse, who's resting not inside of an incubation chamber, but in a patient's ward. An IV is connected to her vein, an EKG checks her status, and presents from her dear friends and previous operated patients rest at the foot of the bed.

"Tyler…. is that you…?" Angie speaks out, feeling a bit weak. She can make out Victor in a corner of the room, Directer Hoffman at the door, Cybil sleeping in one of the chairs near a window, and Tyler's by her side. "Wait… where's Derek…?" Angie looks around to find her doctor, but there was no sign of him.

"Angie… you might want to look at this…" Hoffman hands Angie a letter. The envelop was a brilliant dark blue, closed shut by a seal that has a shape similar to Savato. As Angie opens it, she fears for the worst as she reads the letter out loud.

_**To whom it may concern….**_

_You all my have the Lost Maiden of our line, but we now have someone even more valuable than her. He has proposed an offer to me: Himself for the release of Angela. I have agreed to the offer, and now she stands healed before you. However, there is one piece of the puzzle that has not be found, and will never be rightfully placed. He is now a new Sinner, offering his own life and soul to our research. Your battle with GUILT may have ended, but it's now at a time of peace before GUILT rises again. Until another day, may this be a warning._


	11. Lost Away (Super Short)

**Welcome back to Hidden Shadows! Last time, Tyler Chase of Caduceus has died after killing various patients for about a week. Now, we visit Tomoe Tachibana! This is ending pretty short...**

**If on Deviantart, don't forget to comment once you're done reading! If you like it, favorite it! Want more? Watch me!**

**If on Fanfiction, don't forget to comment once you're done reading! If you like it, favorite it! If you like it, follow me or the story!**

**I don't own Tomoe Tachibana or any other characters used! **

It's another day for Ms. Tomoe, and the night is coming to a start, giving the daylight little time to stay awake. Tomoe is about to head home when Maria comes over.

"Hey, Tomoe! I'm heading off to a party at Pagie's house! Want to come over?"

"I am not sure. I have to put my training over entertainment-"

"Ah, all that can wait! Let's go!"

Because of this, Tomoe was dragged into the party, and for the first time, she had a wonderful time! However, she never though the drinks were... well, wines and other similar things. As time goes on, Tomoe gets drunk and hobbles home before Paige offers a ride home for the drunk warrior.

The next day, Tomoe comes out extremely tired, and couldn't attend work that day. As time went on, she had felt she let herself down... and thus... disappered without a trace.

**Well, told you it will end short. Don't forget to comment when you're done reading! Hazeltopaz is typing out! **


	12. Wandered Help

**Hello again! Welcome back to Hidden Shadows! Last time, Tomoe mysteriously disappears without a trace. Now, it's Maria Torres's turn! What shall happen to her now?**

**If you're on Deviantart: Don't forget to coment! If you like it, then favorite and/or watch me!**

**If on Fanfiction: Don't forget to comment! If you like it, then favorite and/or watch me!**

**I don't own any of the characters used!**

"Maria! There's been an accident in the downtown area caused by a fire! You're needed there, stat!"

"Alright, Chief…. I'll get there soon!" Maria quickly gets on her motorcycle and quickly takes off. Maria Torres wasn't in the best of spirits that day, for that Tomoe's disappearance has stunned the staff. Losing her best friend was quite heart-breaking, and it was hard for her to get over it from the past few days… However, all she can do is keep pushing on and strive to make each day count, like Tomoe would.

Upon arriving in downtown, Maria quickly starts barking out commands and then mending the wounded. One had a bad flu case (who was transported immediately due to lack of injuries), two had broken limbs, and one with glass and wires stuck into the body. Maria manages to treat them all, but one person stood out the most from everyone. The patient was blind, and wore such exotic attire. She kept saying a name of some sort, but Maria couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Hey girl! If you need to say something, speak up!" Maria said to her loudly, thinking that the girl might be deaf as well.

"My brother… he's still inside…" The girl manages to whisper out before fainting.

"Darnell! Did you hear that?!"

"I did, Maria! I'll tell the rescue party!"

As time passes after all the patients have been treated, the girl's brother wasn't recovered at all... in fact, there were no signs of the missing boy anywhere! This began to worry the rescue efforts, but they couldn't give up now... Search warrants are now out in the streets, but for the past two hours or more, no one has reported on finding him or any clues to his identity. The only help Maria can get is the blind girl.

_Two more long hours later..._

"Hey, you're Opal Eye, right?" Maria walks into a recovery ward, where the blind girl recovered from surgery. Her hand was sewn up, the thread coming from the top of hand and ran to the palm, moving up to the pinkie finger.

"At least it's not my dominate hand. How can I help you, miss..." Opal's head starts to turn about the room, and suddenly stops moving and falls back into her bed, clinging onto her abdomen. "I think I overheard the doctors talking about my procedure... saying something like I had several fractured ribs and a pierced stomach." However, the girl was still in high spirits; she was pretty fortunate to be alive.

"Well, be glad you are." Maria smiles as she pulled out a chair and sat down next to Opal. "Actually… there is some concerns to your brother… the rescue party didn't find him; he was no where to be found during and after the fire. If it's any help at all, may you tell me his name? It'll limit the missing children reports by a massive amount."

Opal was quite shocked, but even though this news, she was still willing to keep her hope up.

"His name is Samuel Body. Before I went blind five years ago, I remember he had brown hair, blue eyes, and he had numerous scars all across his body. Can any of those descriptions help?"

"That will become a tremendous help, Opal! Thank you so much!" Maria thanks Opal by shaking her hand and patting her shoulder.

"Hehehe… it's no problem, Maria. I hope you find him too!"

Maria quickly gave Samuel's description out to the local police, and in about thirty minutes, Opal's missing brother was found! He was pretty banged up, having a broken arm, limping leg (perhaps an injury, but not broken.), and suffered blood loss; however, the blood amount wasn't enough for him to pass out or die, but he was rather weak.

"OPAL! WE FOUND YOUR BROTHER!" Maria yelled out loud, running back into Opal's room

"You have…?" Opal spoke out, being half asleep, half awake.

"He's in surgery now… He's suffered blood loss, a broken arm, and some sort of leg injury. Hopefully the surgeon that treated you will save your brother's life as well."

"…Thank you so much, Maria. I am forever in your debt."

However, things did not go according to plan. CR had to attend another patient, and thus left Samuel to Hank's care. Maria, hearing this from Tomoe, gets upset at this situation, and thus hits CR hard. Opal hears the commotion from her room, and to stop the violence, Opal blinks three times slowly…

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Maria screams as she starts to run around… but constantly runs into walls and trips. "I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!" CR notices this change and quickly leaves to get help, leaving Maria by herself.

"This was a test for you, Maria Torres…" a voice spoke to the first responder. Maria panics and tries to look around, but was rather lost…

"…Opal… Is that you?" Maria weeps, knowing that she can't see anything.

"Because of your actions, you have lost all sense of sight. You may not ever see the day of light again, or notice the night stars once more."

**And that's it! This was pretty long, and I have used reference straight away… Opal Eye is a female humanization of Ops, while Samuel Body is a male humanization of Soma. I found an image, but it's not mine. Even though I didn't ask, I will give credit to the original artist. Don't forget to comment! This is Hazeltopaz typing out!**


End file.
